Desde mi cielo te esperaré
by ragde09
Summary: Es un one-shot algo triste, no tiene lo que pueda llamarse un final completamente feliz, espero que les guste: Despues de su muerta Asuma les manda una carta a sus seres mas queridos, su amada Kurenai, y sus alumnos: Ino, Shikamaru y Chouki, pareja principal: AsuKure. Parejas secundarias: NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno y ChoujiOc, leanlo, es mi primer fic de esta pareja


Desde mi cielo te esperaré.

Bueno pues este es un nuevo One-shot que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de desde mi cielo de mago de oz, espero que les guste, se que muchos han hecho un songfic con esta gran canción, pero este tiene algo diferente, la canción fue adaptada en parte al fic y no el fic a la canción como hago con los demás songfic, léanlo y comenten.

-Ino, Shikamaru… Chouji- Así comenzaban sus ultimas palabras, su final estaba cerca, lo sabía, moriría con una sonrisa en su boca pues su voluntad de fuego lo había llevado a sacrificar su vida por el bien de su aldea, tal y como hizo su padre contra Orochimaru, lo mas importante para él era lo que su amada llevaba en su vientre, iba a ser su hijo, o hija y su mayor deseo era que al nacer encontrara una aldea hermosa, que creciera e hiciera buen uso de su vida, si quería proteger a su hijo no nato debía proteger la aldea, la única manera que pudo encontrar fue enfrentar al dúo inmortal, Hidan y Kakuzu- chicos tengo algo que… que decirles- una bocanada de sangre acompañada con un gran esfuerzo llegó con estas palabras.

-Sensei, no hable, por favor no lo hagas- dijo Chouji al borde del llanto.

-Chouji, Ino- habló Shikamaru llamando la atención de los mencionados- éstas son las ultimas palabras de Asuma-sensei, solo escuchen- pidió.

-Ino- comenzó a hablar el castaño, a lo cual la rubia respondió con un Hai- eres fuerte, confiable y responsable…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, la chica estaba con los ojos temblorosos, pero seguía intentando alargar la vida de su maestro lo mas posible, aunque no se salvara tendría oportunidad de despedirse, que es mas de lo que muchos shinobis tienen antes de morir- Chouji y Shikamaru… son un par de tontos. Cuídalos bien- continuó a lo que la chica respondió de la misma manera, con un Hai- y no permitas que Sakura te derrote… ni en el ninjutsu… ni en el amor- ante estas palabras Ino no pudo contener mas el llanto y comenzó a derramar lagrimas respondiendo un simple Hai.

-Chouji- continuó Azuma girando un poco su cabeza para ver a su alumno- tú eres el tipo de persona que se preocupa por sus compañeros. Es por eso que… te volverás un ninja más poderoso que cualquier otro, solo debes confiar más en ti mismo. Y quizá…. Podrías hacer un poco de dieta- dijo escupiendo sangre nuevamente.

-Eso es demasiado pedir, pero… haré mi mejor esfuerzo- respondió el joven limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Y Shikamaru- habló mirando a su alumno perezoso, quien hacia todo lo posible por no llorar- tú eres muy listo… y tienes un gran sentido de cómo debe ser un ninja. Sin duda podrías volverte Hokage, pero… sería demasiado problemático, lo se. Nunca pude vencerte en el shougi… lo olvidaba ¿Recuerdas que te hablé del Rey?- cuestionó evocando los recuerdos del chico- ahora te lo diré, acércate- pidió a lo que el joven obedeció.

-El rey no es el Hokage, sino todos los niños que están por nacer, los que esperan encontrar un mundo de paz… Shikamaru, Kurenai lleva a uno de esos niños en su seno, lleva a un pequeño rey, mi pequeño rey… cuídalo, enséñale todo lo que no podré enseñarle- susurró en el oído del Nara, quien se apartó sorprendido.

-Asuma, tu… pero-

-Te lo pido por favor, Shikamaru- suplicó, luego llevó su mano al interior del chaleco y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros- supongo que da igual que fume o no, ¿verdad?... ya no me hará daño, quiero un ultimo cigarro- dicho esto se puso uno en la boca y Shikamaru le prendió fuego con el encendedor, disfrutó ese cigarro como si la vida le fuere en ello, y así fue, mientras daba pequeñas caladas recordaba los momentos felices que pasó con sus alumnos, solo lamentaba no poder despedirse de ella en persona, seguramente sufriría mucho, una vez que el cigarro terminó con él terminó la vida de quien fuese conocido como Sarutobi Azuma.

Mientras tanto en Konoha una regadera de jardín caía, para Kurenai eso fue solo una mala señal, al día siguiente recibió la noticia que la devastó, Asuma había muerto, se sentía sola, vacía, sin ánimos de vivir, hubiese huido, enfrentado a los Akatsuki ella sola con tal de morir, pero no podía ser tan egoísta, ahora no pensaba en ella solamente, debía pensar en los dos, ella y su hijo, con nostalgia se llevó la mano al vientre, acariciándolo distraídamente, se puso de pie y se fue a dormir. Mas tarde una leve brisa, así como el característico olor a cigarro la despertó, creyó que era un sueño, pero la habitación olía a humo, olía a Azuma. Al girar hacia el lado vacio de la cama vio que sobre la otra almohada vio una hoja de papel doblada en tres partes, prendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesa de noche y comenzó a leer.

"Kurenai, ahora que está todo en silencio y que la calma me besa el corazón, mi espirité ha sido liberado, solo espero que mi muerte haya servido de algo, para crear un mejor mundo para nuestro hijo, me siento mal por dejarte con toda la responsabilidad, creo que siempre fui así, pero no te preocupes, Shikamaru será como un hermano mayor para el bebé, él se encargará de cuidarlo y protegerlo ahora que no estoy, lo sé, pero te quiero decir adiós, porque ha llegado la hora de que andes el camino ya sin mi, hay tanto por lo que vivir- mientras leía estas palabras a Kurenai le comenzó a rodar una traicionera lagrima- no llores cielo y vuélvete a levantar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír, pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte, siempre fui muy frio contigo en publico y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme, hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo, todo cuanto necesito para seguir adelante, sin miedo a lo que me depara cuando cruce esa luz, se que me encontraré con mi padre, será un buen momento para llevarme bien con él. Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti, te cuidaré desde aquí.

Vivo cada vez que hablan de mi, y muero otra vez si lloras, he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz, pero me hacen falta ustedes, los extraño, Asuma"

Después de leer esta carta Kurenai volvió a dormir y prometió ser la mejor madre que un hijo pudiera desear, jamás mencionó esta carta, la guardó y la leía cada vez que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

El tiempo pasó y nació un pequeño y tierno bebé, un niño al que pusieron por nombre Kaizer, el pequeño creció rodeado de mucho amor por parte de todos los que conoció, pero siempre le faltó algo, el de su padre, cuando comenzó a asistir a la guardería, mientras su madre hacia misiones, siempre se preguntó porque no tenía padre como todos los demás, a sus escasos cinco años comprendió que no debía preguntar eso a nadie, sin embargo la duda lo carcomía, decidió preguntarle a un hombre joven que iba a jugar casi siempre, él era muy amable, lo dejaba medirse su capa y su sombrero, una capa blanco con rojo, no sabia que decían los kanji, pero sabía que él era su amigo, al igual que el tío Shikamaru, solo que este ultimo no jugaba con él porque era muy problemático, en cambio al pequeño Kaizer le gustaba jugar a que era Hokage como su abuelo, para ello se ponía la capa de Naruto, el sexto Hokage y novio de Hinata, quien fue alumna de su madre o algo así entendió.

-Tío Naruto- preguntó llamando la atención del rubio, quien lo cargó en sus brazos- ¿Por qué yo no tengo un papá como todos mis compañeros de guardería?- preguntó inocentemente, a lo cual Naruto decidió contarle la verdad.

-Mira Kaizer-chan, tu padre fue un hombre muy valiente, un gran ninja, como ningún otro, era muy fuerte, pero al igual que el mío murió por proteger algo valioso- comenzó a explicar el rubio, pero no contaba con que el niño comenzara a llorar- ¿Qué tienes?

-No es justo, ¿Por qué tuvo que morir por la aldea?- decía entre sollozos- hay tantos papás sin hijos, ¿Por qué tuvo que morir el mío?- continuó llorando mientras el rubio siguió hablando.

-Mi padre fue el cuarto Hokage y al igual que tu abuelo, el tercero y que tu papá Asuma-sensei, él murió protegiendo a la aldea, pero no porque la aldea fuera valiosa, sino porque lo que hay en ella es lo mas valioso, ellos murieron para proteger a sus seres queridos, mi padre para salvarme a mi, tu abuelito porque él consideraba a toda la aldea como parte de su familia y tu papá murió para proteger a todos los niños que aun no nacen, especialmente a ti, él te amaba tanto que se sacrificó para que al nacer encontraras un mundo de paz, ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que si-

-Todos nosotros tenemos algo llamado la voluntad del fuego, tu también, porque tu padre vive dentro de ti, mírate al espejo, tienes su cabello, su cara, solo los ojos de tu madre y mientras no dejes que la voluntad de fuego se apague dentro de ti, seguirás teniendo a tu padre cerca, ahora vete que tu madre debe estar preocupada por ti- finalizó.

-Gracias Tío Naruto- dijo bajándose de los brazos del rubio, pero tiró de la capa del rubio una vez más llamando su atención- ¿Me puedes mandar a la casa montado en un sapo?- no recibió respuesta sino que segundos después salió volando en la espalda de un sapo gigante.

Shikamaru trataba de jugar shogi nuevamente, hacia mas de cinco años que no jugaba, desde la muerte de su mentor, pero ahora algo le motivaba a volver a jugar, tomó una pieza al azar y cuando la vio notó que era el caballero, la pieza que, según Asuma, él representaba, pero había algo extraño, estaba hueca y dentro había un papel con su nombre escrito.

"Shikamaru… Se que la culpa los aqueja y que les susurra al oído: pude hacer más por él. No hay nada que reclamar, solo que tardaras tanto en encontrar mi carta- ante esto el chico sacó un cigarro y lo prendió, le dio una calada- por cierto deberías dejar de fumar o Temari te dejará, no tengo nada que reprochar…. Ya no hay demonios al otro lado del cristal, y solo veo todos los juegos que no te vencí, me alegro que te esfuerces un poco mas, pero trata de ser menos problemático, al menos con el pequeño Kaizer, nos vemos, no te deseo suerte, porque no crees en ella, mas bien te deseo éxito"

El cigarro salió volando por la ventana y Shikamaru tomo la decisión de no volver a fumar, estuvo a punto de deshacerse del encendedor pero recordó que era un recuerdo de Azuma.

Chouji acababa de comer su quinta orden de barbacoa a las brazas, pidió la cuenta a la mesera, quien se la llevó amablemente, pero bajo el mantel de la mesa se sintió algo raro, con cuidado sacó un papel doblado, tenía su nombre, si alguien lo había dejado ahí era porque sabía que siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar desde seis años atrás.

"Chouji… me alegro de que tu autoconfianza haya crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi, ahora eres un jounin y orgulloso líder del clan Akimichi, su dieciseisavo líder, ¿Quién lo diría? Incluso has perdido peso, casi te vez… guapo, deberías dejar de preocuparte un poco de tus amigos y hacerlo por ti, al menos de vez en cuando, ya eres grande, tienes veintiún años, ya deberías buscar pareja, no me gustaría que murieras solo, se que has ido al local de barbacoa desde hace mucho tiempo, vas todos los días, te sientas en un solo lugar, pero no solo por la comida, la mesera ha llenado tanto tus ojos, como tu corazón, no solo tu estomago, de hecho ahora mismo te está mirando- disimuladamente alzó la cabeza para ver como la chica lo miraba con atención- Inténtalo Chouji, nada tienes que perder y en cambio todo que ganar, animo"

Una vez terminó de leer el papel el joven alzó la mano para llamar a la chica, una vez que llegó pagó la cantidad exacta, en vez de dejar la generosa propina de siempre, había decidido arriesgarse tal como la carta le decía- Disculpa, hoy no traje mucho dinero, así que me preguntaba si quisieras ir a cenar conmigo a mi casa hoy… digo debes tener muchas cosas que hacer y…-

-Estaría encantada Chouji-kun- respondió la chica con una sonrisa encantadora.

El timbre del departamento de Ino sonó, cuando abrió vio que era la empleada de la florería de su familia, le llevó un ramo de hermosas flores, las mismas que le vendió la ultima vez a Asuma, por un momento pensó que eran de Sai, pues ese día cumplían dos años de vivir juntos, pero la tarjeta no tenía nombre, sin embargo las recibió, una vez en el interior comenzó a leer la tarjeta y se sorprendió al ver que no solo tenia su nombre, sino que era la letra de su fallecido sensei.

"Ino… me alegro mucho de que hayas crecido como lo has hecho, ahora eres una hermosa señorita, no solo eso sigues siendo igual de alegre, sigue así, no dejes que mi muerte te amargue la vida, estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a un buen hombre, si que te tomaste en serio lo de vencer a Sakura, conseguiste pareja antes que ella, según me dijiste este tipo de flores son las que se le regalan a personas especiales, te las mando porque al igual que Chouji, Shikamaru, Kurenai y Kaizer, tu eres especial para mi, llévalas a mi tumba por favor"

Una vez terminada de leer la tarjeta la chica tomo el camino hacia el cementerio y ahí junto a la tumba de su maestro estaban sus amigos, Shikamaru con un encendedor en su mano y Chouji con una bolsa de papitas, sin decir ninguna palabra cada uno de los chicos presentó sus respetos y dejo un objeto, Ino el ramo de flores, Shikamaru el encendedor y Chouji hizo lo impensable, comió todas las papas y cuando quedó una la colocó junto a las demás cosas en la tumba.

Aun en silencio cada uno de los chicos se retiró, era visita para su sensei, no para platicar, que para eso aun tenían una vida por delante. A la mañana siguiente Konoha se despertó con un fuerte temblor, al parecer era un fuerte sismo, mas tarde mientras Naruto leía el reporte de daños vio con tristeza que solo habían desaparecido dos personas: Kurenai Yuhi y Kaizer Sarutobi, era una lastima el pequeño niño tenia un futuro por delante.

-¿Mamá que pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?- cuestionaba el niño mirando a todos lados, al parecer estaban junto a un puente colgante, solo instantes antes habían visto como su casa se les venía encima y Kurenai protegía a su hijo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kurenai- habló una voz profunda que el niño no reconoció y por lo tanto se escondió detrás de su madre.

-Entonces si morimos- respondió ella.

-Era el momento- dijo la voz- él debe ser el pequeño Kaizer.

-Kaizer saluda a tu papá- pidió Kurenai señalando a Azuma, quien durante todos esos años se había negado a cruzar la luz, hasta reunirse con su familia.

-¡Papá!- exclamó llorando de alegría el pequeño niño lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

-Vengan, es tiempo de cruzar- dijo Azuma tomando de la mano a su amada y cargando al sollozante Kaizer perdiéndose mas allá del puente.

Fin.

Bueno este es el final de un one-shot medio triste, se me ocurrió hacer un final como el de la dama de negro, mas un toque de música de mago de oz, espero que me digan sus comentarios, salu222.

PD: lean alguno otro de mis fics o el de LUKA-SAMA, se los recomiendo.


End file.
